Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch11
Chapter 11: A Lot of Leagues Under The Sea ﻿Getting into a Aquatic Research shoulds really difficult for three teenagers, but it wasn't. Emilie snapped her fingers in front of any gaurd or scientist who cam our way and convinced them that we were inspectors (which they all bought for some reason). This place was huge, it had walls made out of the finest carbon based titanium alloy structures that allowed the base to go down as far as the previously unknown caves underneath the seabed. The place was like a maze, we had no idea where we were going, we just turned any corner that we came to and turned round if it was a dead end. We were rushing for hours until finally I couldn't walk any more. I hated not being on land, I felt so much weaker and useless underwater. I pressed myself against the glass window, trying to catch my breath before I lost Noah and Emilie. I took a look outside at the wet cavens that lay ahead of me, wishing I was still on the surface. But then a flash of Bronze caught my eye. There at the back, was a giant metal head made of 100% pure Celestial Bronze. "S-Stuart!" panted Noah, who came rushing back to me with Emilie following his tail. "Guys look" I pointed out to the window. They both pressed there faces at the window and both gasped in harmony, which slightly freaked me a little. "Wow" Noah exclaimed. "I agree" said Emilie. "Well" Noah said, while he unpacked his bag and pulled out a rubber suit. "Cover me, I'm going in." Noah got changed into a rubber wetsuit, a pair of flippers, a oxygen tank slung over his back, and a voice piece inside his breathing inhaler. We didn't ask him where he got it from. I just hoped he spent all our money on more than just breakfast. Noah vanished down th corridor for a while, but then reappeared outside the window. "***Hello, Can you hear me***" he called out to us on the walkie talkie that came with the voice piece. "Yeh, we can here ya Noah, over" I said. "***I'm going towards that bronze thing now***" "Roger out" "***No, I'm Noah actually***" he joked. We saw him move closer to the bronze man, he swam around him a few times just to take a look. "***Wow! this thing is huge, its like a bronze giant with the sun in one hand***" He reported. Emilie raised her eyebrowa "wait, could it be? Collosus?" I lowered my eyebrows. "Colossus?" "Yeh, he was the giant bronze statue that gaurded the port at Rhodes, he was to resemble the God of the Sun, Helios. He protected Rhodes until he malfunctioned and collasped into the sea." I was still confused "So what has that got to do with this quest?" Emilie rolled her eyes "If I'm not mistaken, he is an Automatron, which means that if we can get the correct programming into him . . ." ". . . Then we can protect the camp with him!" I interupted. Emilie nodded, but then we heard a voice from behind. "Yes, but unfortunatly you won't be able to use him." Me and Emilie turned round to see a most unsuspecting sight. we were faced to face with weird dogmenfish things wearing either scientist coats or blue shirts. "***Hey Guys!***" Noah called out from the walkie talkie, "***Need Some Help Here! I'm Kinda Surrounded By Telekhines! Guys!*** One of the Telkhines in the white coat laughed, "Your freind will make a lovely sidedish next to you two as the main course!" Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends